Happy Birthday, Hidan!
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: Hidan punya diary?  jahh, ga nyambung ama judul  baca aja. RnR please.


Zu : Kita dimana kak?

Hika : Di alam lain, udah jangan takut! Langsung~!

**Happy Birthday, Hidan!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Slight KonanHidan, HidAnko. (Sekedar kejar-kejaran aja.)**

**Warning : Aneh, ga jelas, ga mutu, garing, gayus (?).**

**Happy RnR!**

.

.

.

2 April 14 SM (?)

At markas Akatsuki.

"Hidan, lo ke pasar gih!" Teriak Konan dari dapur.

"Ah! Kenapa gue? Lo bisa suruh cowokmu!" Jawab Hidan yang sedang membaca 1 buku 'aneh'.

"Pein? Dia lagi kejang-kejang, majalah bokepnya ketelen sama Kisame, uda cepetan!" Konan pun ke ruang tamu sambil mengacungkan sodetnya.

"Iye, iye, duitnye?" Ucap Hidan betawi banget.

"Ga usah pake duit! Elo nyuri aje sana! Cepet! Ga balik 30 menit lagi, gue santet lo!" Kata Konan yang sukses membuat Hidan terkesima [baca : ketakutan] dan ngibrit sebelum disantet.

"Aduh, un! Berisik, un! Dei ga bisa tidur!" Kata Deidara dengan boxer lope-lope dan kaos kutang.

"Iya, Tobi ga bisa tidur sambil makan lollipop! Mama Konan! Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya Tobi yang menggunakan pakaian renang (?).

"Jangan tidur aja kalian, bangun!" Teriak Konan yang –sepertinya– sedang tempramen. "Kisa, Saso, Ita, sama Kaku mana?" Lanjut Konan.

"Kakek Kisame, kejang-kejang kayak Papa Pein, Kakak Sasori lagi syuting 'Boneka yang Tertukar', Kang Itachi, lagi berusaha menghapus keriputnya pake penghapus, kalo Pembantu Kakuzu.. Lagi ngendap-ngendap ke brangkas Mama Konan.." Jawab Tobi polosnya setengah mati.

"KAKUJUUUU! BERANINYA LO NGOBRAK ABRIK BRANGKAS GUEEE!" Teriak Konan jilid #3 terdengar. (Uups, caps locknya lupa dimatiin!)

"Ampun! Gue mau ngambil kolor gue disana.." Jawab Kakuzu ngeles.

"Gue ga demen nyimpen celana dalem orang kecuali Peiiiinnn!" Omel Konan keceplosan.

"Ooohh! Jadi celana dalem gue ilang gara-gara lo, Yang?" Kata Pein entah sejak kapan kejang-kejangnya udahan.

"Ehehe, iye, map ye, Yang.." Kata Konan luluh seketika. Pein mengangguk. Lalu duduk di sofa. Alangkah (ncaileehh) terkejutnya dia melihat buku berwarna merah darah berpita, bertuliskan "Hidan's diary, don't try it in hoommee!(?)"

"Eh, liat deh!" Kata Pein memanggil anak-anaknya (?). mungkin, sebagian orang bertanya, 'buku apa ini?' tapi tidak bagi Pein, dia malah bertanya, 'arti tulisan itu apa? Buku resep kali ya?' begitu.

"Coba baca!" Pinta Kisame yang udah selesai kejang-kejangnya, biasanya dia kejang-kejang 5 jam, ini hanya 6 jam (?).

"Ahmm.. " Pein membuka halaman pertama. " 1 Januari 14 SM, aduh, gue direkrut ama rentenir bercadar.. disuruh masuk grup Angkat Suci ya? Ah, bodo, gue mah, ikutan aja, daripada ngemis cintanya Anko sayang? Ga akan dikasih ampe gue mati.. eehh, gue kan ga bisa mati! Ehehe, baka..".

Pein membuka halaman secara acak. Alhasil, mendapat halaman lain.

"Baca dong Leader!" Desak Itachi yang masih memegang penghapus.

"Iye, nih. Ahhmm.. 14 Februari 14 SM, gileee! Konan, satu-satunya cewe di akatsuki, nembak gue chuuyy! Emang sih, gue ganteng, tapi gue masih cinta ama Anko!" Pein pun membaca surat dibawah tulisan itu. "Dear Hidan.. kita udah lama kenal.. dan gue ngerasa ada yang beda kalo sama lo.. lo mau nggak, jadi pacar gue? Konan." Pein melotot ke Konan.

"Ehehehe, Yang, itu pas kita belum jadian.." Elak Konan. Pein hanya ber-tch-ria, lalu membuka halaman acak lagi. " 7 Maret 14 SM, aahh.. Tadi sedikit lagi! Gue nyaris dapet foto tobi yang ga pake topeng! Eh.. malahan film kamera gue abis, Baka!"

Lalu membuka halaman lain, "24 Maret 14 SM, ncailleeeh! Ternyata Saos sambel (Sasori) sama Ita ita Hell (Itachi) udah jadian 15 tahun! Astaga, Jashin-sama, kapan aku yang mendapatkan Anko? Saos sama Ita aja –kalau ada kesempatan- bisa kissu! Masa aku yang normal ga laku? Kenapa ga aku terima aja si Konan itu?" Itachi dan Sasori yang tadinya berdempet, menjadi agak jauhan.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" Tawa Akatsuki meledak, kecuali Hidan, Sasori, dan Itachi.

"Lanjuttt!" Ucap Pein semangat. "30 Maret 14 SM, Kisame ama Kakuju saudaraan? Oh my Jashiinnn! Mereka 2 bapak, 2 ibu. Hehe lucu sekali.. mengingat kegilaan anak setan dua itu."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Tawa mereka meledak lagi.

"Ahhmmm.. 1 April 14 SM, Wah! Pein ketahuan, selingkuh sama.." Pein enggan meneruskannya.

"Selingkuh sama Orochimaru.." Kata Tobi yang membaca tulisan tangan Hidan itu.

"PEEEIIINNN! MULAI SKARANG KITA PUTUS!" Konan naik darah.

"Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Konan!" Kata Pein sedih + lebay + gaje + slow motion.

"LANJUTINN LEADER!"

"Ahmmm, 2 April 14 SM, hari aku dilahirkan, dan kematian keluargaku, kenapa aku sendiri yang immortal? Kenapa ibuku tidak? Aku merindukkannya! Sudah beberapa tahun kebelakang ini, ulang tahunku tak dirayakan.. Aku rindu ibuku, rambut panjangnya, mata violetnya, senyum khasnya.. Aku ingat, bukannya aku tidak laku atau jelek, namun aku kasar pada perempuan yang berusaha mendekatiku, aku tidak seperti itu! Itu hanya karena ibu.." Terlihat yang mendengarnya agak shock, mereka tak tahu kalau Hidan punya masa lalu yang kelam. Semuanya pun melihat foto yang ditempel dibawah tulisan itu.

(Hidan, 2 April)(?)

-Hidan baru lahir, rambutnya yang abu-abu baru tumbuh, wajahnya tanpa dosa, dia dibalut kain berwarna biru muda.

(Hidan, 24 Juni)

-Hidan sudah agak besar, dia tertawa dengan ringannya, dengan pakaian bayi, dan duduk di lantai.

"Manisnya Hidan!" Ucap Konan takjub. Tak disangka, manusia immortal ini sangat imut saat masih kecil.

(Hidan, 9 Juli, Kelulusan Hidan di tingkat akademi.)

-Hidan mengenakan jaket violet, dan jeans longgar. Dia stay cool. *author mimisan*

(Hidan and Family, 12 Januari, foto keluargaku!)

-Terdapat 4 orang, ada laki-laki yang sudah agak tua dengan rambut abu-abu (bukan uban!) dan mata sapphire, ada ibunya, rambutnya berwarna coklat, dan perempuan muda yang lebih muda (kelihatannya) dari Hidan, rambutnya coklat, matanya sapphire, tersenyum lebar, dan Hidan sendiri.

"Ini ya,keluarganya Hidan?" Kata Itachi yang masih –setia- memegangi penghapus.

"Hmm.. kita rayakan yuukk!" Ajak Kisame, Kakuzu keburu mangkir, takutnya dia bakalan diperes.

"Boleh!" Konan sangat antusias, "Tapi 10 menit lagi dia pulang! Bagaimana?" Lanjut Konan.

"Kita ceplokin telur, siramin air, sama tepung un!" Usul Deidara.

"Boleh, tuh! Ayo siap-siap!" Kata Pein yang –tumben- baik.

'Ah, aku menyesal memarahi Hidan..' Batin Konan yang tak enak hati pada Hidan.

Sementara itu..

"Huww.. Gue mulu yang disuruh! Emang gue pembokat? Sebel banget!" Hidan yang memakai jaket hitam dan jeans selutut warna hitam hanya manyun-manyun, mana belanjaannya berat.

"Akhirnya sampee!" Kata Hidan lega.

Clek

"Gue pulang, eh-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIDAN!" Ucap semua minus Kakuju yang ilang entah kemana.

"Kalian tau dari mana?" Tanya Hidan kaget.

"Dari diarymu.. Eheheh, maaf ya! Kita membacanya.." Jawab Sasori.

"Ga papa." Kata Hidan tersenyum tiba-tiba 3 sms masuk di hpnya.

SMS 1 :

From : Anko

Happy birthday! Wish you all the best!

Terus.. Mau ga jadi pacar gue?

SMS 2 :

From : Sakura (Konoha)

Hppy Brthdy! M'ga pnjng umr,

(w rsa ga prlu ngdoain immortal dh..)

Trss.. Mw gag jd co w?

SMS 3 :

From : Konan

Happu birthdu!

Eh, Hidan, udah punya pacar?

Kalo belom, gw mencalonkan diri!

Hehehe

Ketiga sms itu membuat Hidan kaget, dan bingung, dia harus milih siapa.

Dan jawabannya adalah..

To : Anko, Sakura (Konoha), Konan.

Maaaf sebesarnya, aku tak bisa memilih kalian, maaf sekali.

Kita sahabatan dulu, ok?

Nanti kulihat keseriusan kalian.

2 April..

Tanggal ajaib dimana banyak peristiwa menimpanya..

Dulu ia mengejar Anko.. tapi kini Anko yang mengejar Hidan.

Sekarang Hidan mau mendewasakan diri.

"Lo ulang tahun keberapa Dan?" Tanya Pein.

"Hmmm.. Gue itung sih.. satu, dua ,tiga.. seribu tahun." Kata Hidan innocent. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop, kecuali Konan, '1000? Tapi tetep ganteng ya?' batin Konan.

"Hahahaha.." Tawa Hidan lepas.

**FIN**

Hika : Gaje.

Zu : Aneh.

Hika : Ga mutu.

Zu : Aneh banget kakak bikin cerita! Jelek!

Hika : Boddooo!

Zu : Dasar kepedean, review ya!

Hika : Gitu dah.. review ya?


End file.
